


Cyrus with an I

by seriestrash



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Tyrus - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriestrash/pseuds/seriestrash
Summary: Cyrus, TJ and Buffy hang out at the Spoon together when an old friend shows up and it sparks a realisation in Buffy.





	Cyrus with an I

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old 2 parter from tumblr pre ao3 account days. Uploaded on here in one part for your convenience! Enjoy :)

It had been a couple of weeks since Buffy and TJ reconciled their differences. It was a bizarre to Buffy that she and TJ were friends now but Cyrus certainly was enjoying having them get along. 

The three of them sit at The Spoon together, Cyrus pins Buffy into one side of the booth and TJ sits across from them. Amber brings out a tray with their drinks and she kindly greets Buffy - as they were getting along better - and she sweetly gives Cyrus his milkshake. 

“Extra chocolate and extra cream,” she places it in front of him with a toothy grin. 

Cyrus gasps with excitement, “Yay. Thanks Amber, you’re the best.” 

Amber shimmies her shoulder with a soft chuckle. 

“Can I have my drink?” TJ interrupts. 

Amber turns around and her smile curls into something meaner, “One strawberry soda. How cute.” 

TJ rolls his eyes as she walks away. “What’s her deal?”

“Oh she’s just like you.” Buffy smirks. 

“Devilishly handsome?” TJ coaxes his head. 

“Devilish maybe.” Buffy challenges. 

“Guys, we’re friends now remember?” Cyrus holds his hands out to defuse the situation. 

Buffy slinks back in her chair, “She’s another stray dog Cyrus has adopted as a friend… But I guess like you she’s not completely terrible either.” Buffy admits quietly. 

“Wow Buffy, that almost sounded like a compliment.” TJ smirks.

Cyrus ignores their back and forth banter and looks at his delicious shake with hungry eyes, then he spots TJ’s gaze pointed its way. “You always do this.” Cyrus states. 

“Do what?” TJ asks. 

“You always order a soda and then eye my milkshake with jealously.” Cyrus says as a matter of fact. 

“I do not.” TJ scoffs. 

“Yes you do.” Cyrus says firmly and TJ rolls his eyes with a smile. Buffy sits back and has one of those moments where she realises TJ and Cyrus obviously knew each other more than a surface level friendship. 

“I could offer you some of my milkshake-” Cyrus begins but TJ interjects. 

“I could never! Amber made it special for you.” TJ says in a mocking tone. 

“You didn’t let me finish! I said I _could_ offer you some but I’m not going to,” Cyrus takes a sip with a goofy grin. “It’s too good to share,” Cyrus says with his words muffled by his straw. 

Light and fun chatter becomes the three of them. Cyrus is halfway through his shake when Buffy taps him on the shoulder with the back of her hand. “Hey look who it is, Cyrus.” 

The three at the table turn their gazes towards the door. 

“Iris!” Cyrus calls out excitedly. 

“Cyrus!” She smiles happily and approaches their table. 

Cyrus stands to greet her with a warm embrace, “I haven’t seen you in forever.” 

“Not since the renaissance fair.” Iris confirms. She looks to the other two still sat at the table, “Hi Buffy.” 

“Hey Iris.” She gives a small wave back. 

“Oh Iris this is our friend TJ, TJ this is Iris.” Cyrus introduces the two. 

Iris gives a sweet but sheepish hello to TJ and he mumbles a greeting back.

“How have you been, what have you been up to?” Cyrus questions as he still stands beside their booth.

“Good, good,” Iris nods, “How are you?”  

“Great! Do you want to sit down?” He motions to the empty space beside TJ. 

Iris checks her watch, “Sure, I’m just waiting for Amber to finish her shift.” 

“Girls day?” Cyrus asks as they both take a seat. 

“We’re going to the museum for the-” 

“New palaeontology exhibit?” Cyrus finishes her sentence excitedly, “I didn’t know Amber was a interested in that?.” 

“Oh she’s not, I had to beg her to come with me.” Iris says, “Amazingly not too many people were lining up to spend their Saturday with me at the natural history museum.” 

“Tell me about it, I offered to pay for Andi and Buffy and they still said no.” Cyrus gives a ‘can you believe it?’ face and Iris adorably matches it. 

“So you’re not going?” Iris questions. 

“I was going to swing by later on my own.” Cyrus shrugs. 

“You should come with us, Cyrus.” Amber says as she approaches with her bag over her shoulder. 

“Definitely.” Iris agrees. 

“Buffy?” Amber extends the offer. 

“It’s still a pass from me, but thanks.” Buffy says with a small smile. 

“TJ?” Cyrus asks with an excited expression. 

TJ scoffs, “No thanks but you dorkosauruses have fun.” 

Cyrus frowns lightly at his comment but Cyrus just brushed it off as TJ being playfully teasing like he usually is. “I was going to offer you the last bit of my milkshake but just for that..” Cyrus picks up his glass and downs the last mouthful with a smirk. 

Cyrus leaves with the two high school girls and TJ and Buffy are left alone. TJ pushes his soda further away from himself. 

“So how do you know those girls?” TJ asks casually. 

“Amber is Jonah’s ex-girlfriend,” Buffy says and carefully adds, “And Iris is Cyrus’.” 

“Cyrus’ what?” 

“Ex-girlfriend.” Buffy watches TJ’s expression change when she says this. 

“I haven’t seen either of them at school before. Do they go to Jefferson?” TJ questions. 

“They’re actually in high school.”

“High school?” TJ is surprised. 

“Yep.” Buffy pops the P and she continues to study TJ’s face. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” TJ gives Buffy a mild glare. 

“No reason,” Buffy shrugs and tries to hide her knowing expression as she takes a sip from her milkshake. 

“Quit it.” TJ gives her an annoyed and insecure look. 

“I’m not doing anything.” Buffy says innocently and a small smile creeps onto her face. 

“What?” TJ lets out a frustrated breath at how weird Buffy was acting. 

“Nothing,” Buffy shrugs and she mumbles her voice a little, “You just seem kinda… Jealous.” 

TJ’s face curls into complete anger at the accusation, he scoffs, “Of Cyrus?” 

“Yeah, _of_ Cyrus.” Buffy says and she doesn’t hold eye contact with TJ this time.

TJ grew nervous and his past standoffish behaviour returns. “You have no idea what you’re talking about, Buffy.” 

Suddenly Buffy felt quite guilty for baiting TJ like that and tries to apologise, “TJ, I’m sorry I was just kidding.” 

“ _No_ idea.” TJ restates as he gets up to leave.

“TJ, I’m sorry.” Buffy calls out but TJ grumpily leaves the Spoon. 

Buffy sinks back into her seat feeling quite awful but two seconds later TJ is hovering by the table again. 

“Just don’t tell anyone okay? Especially not Cyrus.” TJ pleas. 

“I have nothing to tell.” Buffy gives him a small smile. TJ nods and Buffy grabs his wrist before he leaves again, “But if you ever want to talk-”

“I’ll find someone I like more than you.” TJ laughs but then softens and adds, “Thanks.” With that he leaves.

Buffy shakes her head in astonishment. She now had two peoples secrets to keep and even though those two secrets were intertwined, she had no choice but to sit back and eagerly wait for one to admit their feelings towards the other.

\-- 

Buffy leaves The Spoon soon after TJ did and goes home. She spends the evening on the sofa with her parents and they order in pizza and watch a movie.  After, Buffy retreats to her room and applies a face mask that makes her skin tingle. With the green mask on her face, Buffy sits at her desk and works on making posters for the girls basketball team tryouts. 

“Cyrus is so much better at this.” Buffy says to herself as she stares at her plain looking poster. 

Then Buffy hears the doorbell echo through the house.  _‘What if it was Cyrus?’_ Buffy thinks to herself and then seconds later her mom was calling for her to come downstairs and Buffy laughs nervously like she’s wished it into existence. 

As Buffy rounds the stairwell she’s surprised to find it’s TJ at the front door. 

“TJ, what are you doing here?” Buffy knits her brows together. 

“I uh, wanted to talk.” TJ gives her a funny look, “You said I could, but if now is a bad time just forget it.” TJ tries to back out. 

“No, now is good.” Buffy nods. “Mommy we’re going to talk on the porch swing, okay?” Buffy asks permission. 

Buffy ushers TJ out onto the porch. 

“You know you have gunk on your face right?” TJ motions to his own face. 

Buffy is embarrassed for a second before remembering her present company was TJ and then she didn’t care so much anymore. 

“You wanted to talk?” Buffy ignores his remark and sits on the porch swing first. 

TJ puts as much distance between them as he can and sits down with a nod. A moment of silence passes and Buffy is just eyeing TJ who’s staring towards the street. 

“So, talk.” Buffy finally says. 

TJ turns to giver her an unimpressed look for her eagerness and Buffy curls her expression into something kinder and more understanding. 

“Or we can just sit here.” Buffy says with a soft smile and she wraps her arms around her knees after pulling them close to her chest. 

TJ gently kicks at the ground and the swing chair rocks slowly. TJ smiles to himself at the memory of his time on the sings with Cyrus. 

“Cyrus spent all afternoon at the museum with those girls.” TJ says. 

“Amber and Iris, his- _our_ friends.” Buffy nods. 

“Cyrus has been posting pictures the whole time.” TJ rolls his eyes. 

“He sure does love the museum, he could live there.” Buffy laughs. 

“Since when does Cyrus hang out with kids in high school?” TJ questions. 

“We’ve known Amber and Iris longer than we’ve known you.” Buffy is honest. “They’re _just_ friends TJ.” 

“So?” TJ shrugs. 

“So you care.” Buffy smiles and gently tries to encourage it out of TJ. “And you care because?” 

“Maybe I’m a little jealous.” TJ avoids eye contact with another shrug. 

“Of Cyrus?” Buffy lightly presses. 

“Not _of_ Cyrus.” TJ says with an exhale.

“Which means?” Buffy looks to TJ whom is still avoiding eye contact at all costs and his flushed cheeks said enough about how worked up he was about this. 

“You’re really going to make me say it out loud?” TJ frowns. 

“I’m not going to make you do anything, TJ,” Buffy rests her hand gently on his shoulder, “But, just so I don’t confuse any of the facts…I would like to hear you say it and I think you may find that saying it out loud will make you feel better too.”

TJ protects himself with folded arms and mumbles, “So I might have a tiny stupid little crush on Cyrus.”

Buffy’s grin widens and that’s partly because TJ’s overall sheepishness was rather adorable. “TJ, you and I may not see eye to eye on a lot but I think we can both agree that having a crush on Cyrus is not stupid.” 

“You don’t like him too do you?” TJ’s frown deepens. 

“So not what I meant,” Buffy lets out a nervous giggle. 

TJ looked genuinely relieved by that. 

There were at least a dozen questions bouncing around in Buffy’s brain but she settles with, “For how long?”

TJ gives the swing another gentle push. “After our one on one game is when I realised, but I think longer than that..” 

Buffy fails to hide her smile and it makes TJ feel even more embarrassed. 

“If I wanted to sit around and talk about my feelings I should have just stayed home with my mom.” TJ laughs with a shake of his head. 

“Your mom knows?” Buffy questions.

“About Cyrus specifically? No.” TJ answers, “About being gay, yeah, I told her a while ago. She’s the only person other than you that knows.” 

Buffy smiles to herself and not because she’s one of two people to know but because of how casual TJ was about his sexuality. Sure TJ was nervous right now but that was directly linked to his current feelings for Cyrus and not because of his feelings towards boys in general. 

“Are you going to talk to Cyrus about this?” Buffy asks. 

TJ snaps his head around in a panic, “Why would I do that? _‘Oh hey Cyrus I know you’re busy with your high school girlfriends but I like you!’_ ” TJ dramatises. “I don’t want to lose a friendship because I made it weird.” 

 _If only you knew,_ Buffy thinks to herself but since Cyrus’ feelings were another secret she promised to protect she tries to steer clear of alluding to anything regarding his sexuality. “This is Cyrus we’re talking about, do you think he’d judge you even for a millisecond if you opened up to him?” 

“I’m not worried about being judged, Buffy.” TJ sighs, “I’m worried about losing a friend.” 

“Maybe you don’t know Cyrus as well as I thought you did,” Buffy purses her lips for a moment, “Because if you did, you’d know that Cyrus would never turn his back on a friend, no matter what.” Buffy holds TJ’s stare and after the heavy feel of the moment she playfully adds, “Even if they’re a jerk face like you.” 

TJ laughs lightly with his trademark eye roll at Buffy’s comment. 

“I don’t know, _maybe_ I’ll talk to him about some of it but not the crush part though.” TJ entertains the idea and Buffy thinks that’s great, she could definitely work off that. If Cyrus new TJ was gay maybe he’d be more open to exploring his own feelings towards TJ. “And I know it goes without saying but you promise you won’t say anything to him or anyone about it?” 

“I promise. I would never do that to you or anyone, TJ.” Buffy nods quickly. 

“Thank you.” TJ says softly and his sweet expression was so genuine and it made Cyrus’ ‘puppy’ comment about TJ float to the forefront of Buffy’s mind. 

TJ gets up to leave but he stops at the top step on the porch and turns around again. “Oh and for the record,” he laughs as he motions to his face, “You look ridiculous.” 

“Gee and I thought we were having a moment,” Buffy coaxes her head with a chuckle. 

“Goodnight, Driscoll.” TJ continues to laugh as he makes his way down her path. 

Buffy sits back on the swing and shakes her head in disbelief as she watches TJ disappear down the street. The idea of Cyrus being friends with TJ was downright confusing to her a couple months ago but now, the idea that the two could become something more than friends, well that thought was something wonderful. 


End file.
